Fracture temporelle
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Fiction Aventures] Ménestrel immortel, il arrivait à Aldo Azur de faire face à de multiples aventures qui peuplaient ensuite ses chants épiques. Mais ses dons du temps lui causait également quelques rencontres des plus inattendues. (live Aventures du 29 avril)
_Salutations à toutes et à tous ! !_

 _Je sais pas vous mais le dernier live de 'Aventures' était tout simplement épique ! ! Et même si j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé voir notre chers maître nain en constante connexion psychique avec un palmier vivant (une autre fois peut-être ?) je pense que l'apparition d'Aldo, en plus d'être un énorme moment de fan-service, a eu son utilité en fin de compte._  
 _Je reprend donc comme pour ma première fic sur l'incroyable univers d'Aventures un passage pour le développer, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **Fracture temporelle**

 **.**

Un éclat métallique fendit l'air en un sifflement strident. Presque invisibles, les deux lames d'acier foncèrent droit vers la gueule rageuse du monstre, juste vers son point faible. L'elfe s'apprêtait à entamer un chant de victoire quand il les esquiva d'un mouvement plutôt souple pour sa carrure.  
Les armes mortelles se contentèrent de le traverser, lui arrachant un hurlement agonisant. Aldo Azur grimaça un sourire et se téléporta dos à l'ennemi juste à temps pour rattraper ses dagues, poisseuses de sang.

Les autres bêtes étaient toujours maintenues à distance, bien trop occupées à s'écharper entre-elles pour venir interrompre son combat. Parfait. Une fois leur chef réduit au silence, ce qui ne saurait tarder, elles devraient prendre la fuite. Il n'aurait plus qu'à les prendre en chasse une à une, ce n'était pas son genre de bâcler une mission.  
Dommage que son luth soit resté dans son dos, le début d'une épopée lui venait à l'esprit, ç'aurait été parfaitement approprié.

Un jet d'acide coupa ses pensées et il dut se concentrer sur la bête blessée, d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle n'avait plus aucune limite. Tant mieux, lui non plus n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et il était certainement la créature la plus dangereuse présente en ces lieux dévastés.

Le ménestrel levait une dague quand une sensation étrange l'envahit.  
Malaise.  
Quelque chose d'interdit était en train d'arriver. Et c'était tout proche.  
Ses sens de maître du temps hurlaient, lui vrillant le crâne. Quoi qu'il se passait, s'était bien plus important que quelques créatures. En tant que connaisseur de ces arcanes proscrites il était de son devoir d'y remédier.

L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait face à un réel danger. Aldo se tourna vers la source de cette énergie, juste à temps pour voir l'air se mettre à crépiter. Foudre violette qui craqua littéralement l'espace. Un bruit mystique et sourd l'accompagnait, résonnant au fond de son être. L'univers lui-même grondait et se lamentait à l'unisson. L'air se fissura, créant un passage vers la source de cette abomination.

Qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle manipulation ? Cela demandait une énergie énorme. Un sorcier seul, aussi puissant soit-il, n'aurait pas les ressources nécessaires et ne pouvait que mourir en essayant.  
Il faudrait un groupe entier, une Église ou une secte, déterminé à prendre le pouvoir. Et une source d'énergie, en lien direct avec l'autre monde et les dieux.  
Une telle dépense de psyché ne pouvait servir que de noirs desseins...

Le bras toujours figé en plein lancer au dessus de sa tête, l'immortel ne laissait pas transparaître son appréhension, se contentant de sonder le trou de ver. Un vent chaud s'engouffra soudain dans sa parcelle de réalité et il vit apparaître un paysage désertique.

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de appesantir là-dessus que déjà apparurent des silhouettes qui se précisèrent.  
Le bruit d'une dispute animée le conforta dans ses craintes et Aldo soupira.  
L'équipe de bras cassés, forcément. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour se retrouver mêlés à ce genre d'événement.

En plusieurs siècles il n'avait jamais rencontré d'êtres qui attiraient autant d'ennuis que ces quatre là. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé en prenant de l'âge, bien au contraire. De vrais sorts d'attraction à catastrophe...  
Il les aimait bien - fallait avouer que raconter leurs mésaventures avait toujours du succès - mais là ils tombaient vraiment mal.

Les aventuriers étaient jeunes, épouvantablement mal en point, et semblaient complètement dépassés par la situation ? Quoique, pour ces deux derniers points ça ne différait pas de l'usuel.  
Alors que le paladin le fixait d'un air louche et se baissa subitement, le mage, qui semblait revenir d'une dégringolade du haut d'une falaise, s'avança. Pour une fois ce ne fût pas les envolées grandiloquentes qui l'étouffèrent.

« Aldo, y'a un vortex étrange qui aspire et rejette de la magie pure sous le Désert des Larmes. On est perdus, c'est ton affaire ce genre de danger. Comment on le referme ? »

La situation n'aurait pas été aussi critique, Azur aurait éclaté de rire. Il se savait indispensable mais ils espéraient vraiment qu'il allait les sauver en n'étant pas dans le même espace temps ? Ils pourraient venir d'une dimension parallèle, que gagnait-il à risquer sa vie en plein combat pour les aider ? L'idée qu'un groupe aussi dangereux pour le Cratère en œuvrant pour le bien puisse chercher dans un autre univers à le conquérir le fit frisonner. Ce devait être un monde chaotique. Pourtant si ces sens temporels étaient en pleine effervescence, il pouvait être sûr que l'équilibre entre les dimensions n'avait pas été perturbé. C'était déjà un soulagement.

Pourtant, voulu ou non, ces inconscients avaient joué avec des forces qui leur étaient démesurément supérieures. Mordiable, on ne déchire pas le voile fragile du continuum espace-temps sans conséquences ! Même lui ne s'y aventurait pas, il connaissait les risques.  
Cependant, à la mine alarmée de ses occasionnels compagnons de voyage, et surtout à la face toujours interloquée de Théo, ils ne semblaient pas en être la cause.

Bob avait parlé du Désert des Larmes, non ? Ces pensées se succédaient à toute vitesse. S'il ne se trompait pas - et c'était rarement le cas - ce lieu étrange abritait une place importante du flux magique qui parcourait leur monde. Une réserve infinie de mana pure seulement protégée par un Élémentaire millénaire. Un désert qui n'aurait jamais dû exister dans le climat du Cratère mais qui était bel est bien là, protégeant ces larmes de pouvoir.

Connaissant le côté brut sanguinaire des quatre aventuriers, ils allaient s'en prendre à l'Élé l'ouverture d'esprit de l'Église de la Lumière face aux magies ancestrales c'était inexorable. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, à aucun prix ! Si c'était le cas, s'ils tuaient cet être, ils relâcheraient sur le monde un pouvoir sans limite et tourmenté. Aucun être magique ne serait à l'abri, ils reviendraient tous à l'âge trouble. Cette période oubliée de tous où les forces s'affrontaient dans un chaos intangible avant que l'Ordre ne s'établisse. Avant que dieux et diables s'allient pour maintenir l'équilibre.  
Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il devait protéger l'Élémentaire.

« - Écoute, c'est facile : il suffit de... »

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, le portail venait de se refermer.

Non ! Il devait les contacter, il fallait qu'il leur dise qu'un groupe ou un sorcier s'attaquait à l'Élémentaire dans la folle visée de s'accaparer les pouvoirs du désert. S''ils n'arrivaient pas à l'empêcher, les conséquences seraient au delà de toute compréhension humaine ! N'importe qui, même n'étant pas doté d'affinité magique, pourrait alors se fabriquer des objets de pouvoir et provoquer le chaos sur l'ensemble du Cratère. Libérant des forces déchaînées et incontrôlables qui s'étendraient par delà les Montagnes Éternelles, s'élançant vers les contrées extérieures.

Il lui restait une dernière chance, quelques étincelles violettes étaient encore présentes et Aldo manipula les énergies pour le rouvrir. Il allait à l'encontre même de ses principes en fracturant le temps alors qu'ils avait juré de le protéger mais c'était la seule solution. À peine la taille d'une gemme, juste suffisamment pour, si ça fonctionnait, les empêcher de condamner le monde. Se concentrant, le maître du temps envoya un message mental, espérant que le demi-démon puisse le recevoir.

 _'Ce n'est pas l'Élémentaire'_

Le portail se ferma définitivement, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Laissant une infime cicatrice sur le tissu spatio-temporel que l'elfe était le seul à pouvoir remarquer.

C'en était terminé de sa participation, à présent l'avenir et le passé de cet univers reposait sur eux. Une fois encore. Comme si le Destin prenait plaisir à tisser leurs destinées pour les mettre au centre des possibles.  
C'était un jeu des plus dangereux, il était de son devoir de veiller à ce qu'ils ne détruisent pas le monde...

Mais Aldo n'avait pas le temps de appesantir là-dessus, il devait se concentrer sur sa réalité. Face à des créatures pareilles il n'avait que trop traîné. Mourir face à elles, ce serait vraiment une fin indigne de son nom, il était Aldo Azur l'immortel, pas un vulgaire péon !  
Réfléchissons, s'il voulait avoir une chance de survie, il devait utiliser son attaque ultime et revenir quelques secondes en arrière pour attaquer en simultané pendant qu'il conseillait Bob. Tant pis pour les autres monstres, il reprendrait leur chasse quand ses réserves seraient de nouveau à bloc. Cela ne ferait que le ralentir, rien de grave certes, mais il avait une réputation à tenir.  
Diable, il allait leur faire passer l'envie de jouer avec la temporalité à ces quatre drilles !

Azur ferma les yeux, puisant au plus profond de lui l'énergie nécessaire à une telle manipulation. Son esprit commençait à effleurer le tissage du temps quand un bruit sourd et une bourrasque brutale brisèrent sa concentration.  
Un pas en arrière. Il mit son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger.  
Il fallut un instant pour que la poussière soulevée, la terre et le sang retombent.

La bête était à terre. Morte.  
De son minuscule troisième œil suintait un liquide grisâtre et poisseux. Apparu de nulle part, un caillou y était profondément incrusté.

Les monstres mugissants avaient perdu toute raison de rester là avec la mort de leur chef et se dispersèrent. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se battent, reforment une hiérarchie et se remettent à attaquer villes et villages.  
Il devait les arrêter tant qu'ils étaient encore paniqués et vulnérables.  
La routine. S'il voulait enivrer le peuple par ses chansons durant la saison froide, il fallait bien qu'il ait matière à composer. On ne peut pas toujours compter sur les aventuriers de grands chemins.

Avisant une motte d'herbe qui avait échappé au carnage, Aldo y essuya ses lames. Bon, c'était loin d'être du polissage professionnel mais il s'en contenterait. Seul son précieux instrument méritait le meilleur, le reste était secondaire. Il s'approcha ensuite prudemment du cadavre. Son odeur fétide était toujours aussi présente mais plus aucun grognement n'agitait son torse. Agile, l'elfe grimpa dessus en deux bonds pour décrocher la pierre. Grand comme un ongle, ce morceau de roche avait tué d'un seul jet un mastodonte de plus d'une tonne, lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion.  
Cela pourrait toujours lui porter chance.

Aldo glissa soigneusement le caillou dans sa sacoche et tira son luth. Quelques notes et le début d'une ballade l'accompagnèrent alors qu'il reprenait la traque.

 **.**

Bien loin de ce pan de réalité ou de celui où s'affairaient quatre aventuriers face à des technomanciens inconscients du pouvoir qu'ils convoitaient, un enchevêtrement de fils colorés luisant d'une lueur plus ou moins intense s'étendait à perte de vue.

C'était un spectacle insolite que de voir cet ensemble se mouvoir, comme animé d'une vie propre. Pourtant pour la créature sombre qui les observait, imperturbable, c'était une routine perpétuelle. La simple vision du temps qui passe sans changer.  
Éternel ennui de sa condition de déité.

Pourtant, celle fois-ci c'était différent. Si quelqu'un avait eu la possibilité de voir sous la lourde cape qui dissimulait son visage, il y aurait vu un léger sourire, et en serait mort d'effroi.  
Se caressant le bouc, l'entité observait un fil en particulier, jouant nonchalamment avec une paire de dés dans l'autre main.  
Alors qu'il poursuivait sa route, le fil changea brusquement de direction et vint rejoindre quatre destinées lumineuses. Aura bleue pâle et imprévisible planant au dessus d'elles, protectrices.

Le dieu du Destin eût un léger rire. L'immortel maître du temps prévoyait donc de se mêler au futur de ces quatre élus ? Soit. Les dés l'avaient choisi.  
Jusqu'ici il s'était contenté d'observer cette aberration à distance mais, s'il choisissait de se jeter de lui-même dans ses machinations, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas s'en amuser.

Voyons si tu es assez puissant, ménestrel, pour t'opposer à mes desseins.

Maître du temps et architecte des destinées s'affrontant pour plier le futur à leurs souhaits.

Prépare toi, éphémère immortel, prépare toi à respecter le maître des dés.

 **.**

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les reviews sont et seront toujours mon oxygène, à très bientôt !_


End file.
